


Wakey Wakey (It's Not an End But a Beginning)

by nsfdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AFAB Terms, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Science, Incubus Taeyong, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Starvation, Mentions of Violence, Naga Johnny, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-hibernation Mating Season, Slight finger kink, Two Penises, Vaginal Fingering, because nagas are snake people and snakes how two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: That instinct, that drive that directs Taeyong on where to feed, tells him that something is coming.Something big. Something potent. Something... virile.Written for 1k followers on Twitter!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Wakey Wakey (It's Not an End But a Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate 1k followers on Twitter. I know this wasn't the fic that I promised for the new year, but it was the one that was willing to get written, so, sorry about that folks!
> 
> I can't assure the accuracy of the snake facts here. I combined some Eastern indigo snake and garter snake behaviours because I wasn't able to find a snake breed that matched the colouring I had in mind with the behaviours needed in the plot so… Yeah, not accurate but I did _some_ research for this LOL. Beware of _somewhat_ accurate snake anatomy LOL. Also, visuals for this fic are [Cherry Bomb digital booklet Johnny](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6201693a7fd030e292c4e15ea64054cb/tumblr_orj75bHpSx1veo1yxo1_1280.jpg) and [Tiger Inside teaser Taeyong](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgwUPU9XgAAl4QH.jpg)

Taeyong is shaking so badly. He's just so  _ hungry _ . 

He doesn't know how he'll survive the next few days without feeding; he's so weak he can't even pick himself up from the cold stone floor he's slumped onto, let alone let himself out of the seemingly abandoned building he'd stumbled upon in a hungered daze to look for a town close enough that has suitable people to seduce.

He takes a deep breath to muster enough strength to turn himself over onto his back, making it a bit easier to breathe.

He got caught in the last town he was in. An older succubus he wasn't familiar with had been feeding there for some generations, and it was just his bad luck to randomly stumble upon the place just as the people had finally had enough.

As a younger demon, he was weaker to resist the summoning they performed and couldn't hide. And even when he'd shouted his explanations that it wasn't him who they wanted, that he was simply passing by, they wouldn't listen.

It was by the skin of his teeth that he managed to crawl out of there alive because the succubus struck out to feed while Taeyong was still under their active surveillance. He escaped during the pandemonium.

He tries to take stock of his body. His magic had used most of his essence reserves into healing the injuries inflicted onto him during his captivity. He doesn't even have enough to spare to maintain his single preferred male form, and so he has both sets of genitals out, while his body focuses the rest of the remaining essence into keeping him alive.

He feels a draft of wind from outside the room enter through the window he'd broken into. His nose fills with the scent of freshly blooming flowers and of animals coming out of their shelters after the winter.

The end of winter signals not only the arrival of spring but also of mounting danger. Many predators awaken from sleep, hungry for food, activity, and life. They will kill for the sake of killing, all because they could, after so long without.

The day passes Taeyong by in a haze, his body limp and unmoving from hunger and weakness.

All too soon, the weak light filtering in from outside is slowly replaced by darkness, seemingly encompassing Taeyong in nothingness.

His eyes adjust to the slow loss of light, but nothing else changes. He stays in the state he has been since he regained consciousness from the healing coma his body put him into, some days ago.

Only, today is different.

As the day goes on, Taeyong shakes, not only from the hunger but also from the sudden change in temperature from cool to warm. His body has eaten up most of his reserves that he's starting to have difficulties in regulating his body temperature.

Taeyong weakly forces himself to curl into a little ball on his side, his back to the broken window where the slight gusts of warm wind are coming from.

Sometime later, he's shivering so much that his body engages his natural failsafe in an attempt at survival.

His pheromones are released into the air, concentrated and potent. If he can't go to find prey, his body will try to make the prey find him.

He can practically feel the glands behind the base of his ears, under his armpits, behind his knees, and beside his pubic mound contract and expand to spread his scent far and wide.

The building he ended up in, most probably a stone fort or mansion, is on top of a cliff; there wasn't much of anything alive around to be tempted by his scent.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't long before he instinctively senses quite a sizeable mass of vitality heading upwards to the bedroom he assumes he's in.

Taeyong throws his five senses outwards, trying to gather more information, but there is none: no sounds to be heard aside from the creak of an empty old house, no scents to be picked up aside from the smells of spring, nothing new to see aside from the dark stone brick walls surrounding him, no taste on his tongue aside from the fragrant sweetness of flowers and the stale must of dust in the air, and no vibration or movement in the floor beneath him.

_ And yet _ .

And yet, that instinct, that drive that directs him on where to feed, tells him that something is coming.

Something big. Something potent. Something...  _ virile _ .

He involuntary lets out a keening whine; an imperative siren call.

He doesn't know what it is, but his body knows he needs it. His body craves it. That it would be something he would want, even when gorged and overfed.

Finally, it's close enough to hear it's heart, to feel the unceasing, smooth vibrations of the ground under his fingertips, but not the heat emanating from its body.

Cold-blooded, then.

It could have been tempted by not only the sweet promise of his pheromones but the heat in his scent.

It is the beginning of snake kin breeding season right now, after all.

It isn't long before the smell finally penetrates through the wooden door. That means the snake kin is just outside, or in the hallway at the furthest, or else Taeyong wouldn't have picked up the pheromones at all.

Taeyong can't help it, he really is so hungry. His body releases a scent mimicking a female, an indigo naga from what he gathered from the pheromone he can pick up weakly. His body puts in the desired information into the pheromones: a large and fertile young female with a big, strong human body and a long snake tail. The pheromones he picked up tells him it's quite a big one.

He doesn't remember if indigos have mating rages as garters do after brumation, but Taeyong really isn't in the position to let go of opportunities, and just throws caution to the wind and hopes for the best.

It seems his luck hasn't completely run out yet, as the door is forced open and a large figure slithers into view. Taeyong can't determine the exact features yet, with the light from the windows outside throwing the snake kin in shadows, but he looks big, even with the shrinking that results from a long period of inactivity. Males are typically smaller than females, so if he is this size, Taeyong fears encountering a female indigo naga.

Often, nagas prefer living in the wild in clusters, and thus have little care for human frivolities such as modesty or vanity, but this one seems to be wearing a shirt, basing on his silhouette, with uncharacteristic short hair more reminiscent of human males than the long, unshorn locks that males of the species typically sport. His tail is dark, glinting iridescent blue in the weak sunlight.

"I knew that something was not right, smelling a female from far away," the naga hisses. "What are you?"

Taeyong sheds tears in fear. "I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry, I'm so sorry…!"

Hunger pangs suddenly wrack his frame, making him arch his back away from the floor, his legs opening with the action, his core curving towards the delicious scent of  _ male  _ at the doorway.

He salivates as the other slithers into the light from the windows behind Taeyong, and his details become clear.

His dark hair is shorn shorter on one side, the longer strands in the middle sweeping over his head. Reddish-brown eyes, thick strong brows, a tall nose, a defined philtrum, and plush lips. And broad, with thick arms and a wide torso.

The naga's handsome features make Taeyong salivate, hunger wracking his frame as his body excretes more pheromones to have this exquisite specimen.

Taeyong rakes a hand across his golden wavy locks, pulling at the strands and making him hiss in want. His body keeps arching, hips shaking to look more tempting. Taeyong is running on instinct, his body moving of its own accord in the face of grave hunger and a scrumptious meal.

The naga hisses, agitated. 

"Not what I expected," it mutters, moving closer, a long-fingered hand curling around Taeyong's ankle. "But an incubus is better than nothing."

He pulls Taeyong closer by the foot, lifting him grasping at his hips to sit him on his coil, where his hemipenes are slowly coming out of the cloaca poised on top.

"This is the first time that I am the bigger one during mating," he whispers as his tongue flicks around Taeyong's throat where the pheromones are being released. "I can admit, the novelty is pleasing."

“Please,” Taeyong begs, not even sure anymore what it is he is begging for. “Please, Mister...”

“Call me Youngho, my sweet,” the naga instructs, savouring the pheromones his forked tongue picks up from behind Taeyong’s ear. “And you are?”

“T-Taeyong...”

“And what do you want, dear Taeyong?”

“You...”

“You will have me soon, but first, let me have a taste...”

Youngho trails off as he readjusts Taeyong, making him lean back over his coils as he pulls the incubus’ hips up towards his face.

“What…?” Taeyong manages to let out before it gets cut off by a moan. “Hell, that’s...”

Taeyong looks across his body to look at Youngho burying his face into Taeyong’s core, meeting his eyes as he pushes his forked tongue deeper inside his folds. He shakes his head, nudging at Taeyong’s clit with his nose as he buries his tongue as deep as it could go.

He pulls away after some moments, paying attention to the sensitive head of the weeping cock curving down from the weight of his arousal as fingers take their place in the incubus’ wet warmth.

The stimuli bring Taeyong to an unfulfilling climax, an empty end as his partner didn’t peak with him. He turns his head, looking up to the thick fat cocks laying unattended over his head. He shifts, pulling himself up to get his mouth on the both of them.

Immediately, he feels his magic slowly refilling, even with just ingesting precum. Nagas are powerful magical creatures; it would make sense that their fluids were packed with mana.

He takes one in each hand, swallowing one as deep as he can down his throat as he strokes the other in long, full motions. He bobs his head, suckling on the head as he twists his wrist and squeezes lightly the cock he doesn’t have in his mouth.

“You are marvellous, my dear Taeyong,” Youngho notes, letting Taeyong legs down from his shoulders. 

He uses both hands to stretch both of Taeyong’s holes, sopping wet and tender in anticipation of feeding. He doesn’t need to be stretched, in account to what he is, but Youngho seems to be enjoying himself, watching his fingers in and out, shiny with Taeyong’s slick down to his wrists.

Taeyong pulls off the cocks he’s alternating with his mouth. 

“Youngho,” he whines, voice rising in desperation.

The naga smiles as he pulls his fingers out and into his mouth, licking them clean.

“As you wish, my sweet,” he concedes, pulling Taeyong back up by the shoulders before sitting him over his cocks.

Taeyong reaches both hands down, aiming one at his pussy and the other at his ass, sinking down the lengths slowly. Each of Youngho’s hemipenes was as wide as Youngho’s clenched fist, and he feels each drag against his walls as he alternately bears down and pulls off.

“That’s it, pet,” Youngho hums, his large hands wrapping around Taeyong’s small waist to help him ride the naga’s cocks. He leans down to seal their lips together, and everything is just  _ perfect. _

Taeyong can’t stop moaning; he feels full, not only physically with both cocks invading his insides, but with the mana-rich precum and saliva that Youngho is releasing. They’ve only been at it for a few minutes but Taeyong can already feel the strength returning to his limbs. 

He’s sweating now, his body regaining its ability to regulate his temperature, and the spring draft from the window caresses cool against his back.

“Are you ready, my sweet?” Youngho asks. “Are you ready to feed?”

“Yes…!” Taeyong cries out, voice pitching up as Youngho releases into him, the sudden burst of mana and life force overwhelming him and pushing him into another climax, this one letting out with a bang as he expels excess mana or else he will drown from the power being released in him too much, too quickly.

Taeyong blanks out for a few minutes, and when he comes to, they are in a different room, on a large round bed taking up the majority of the room they are in. They’re atop thick scarlet blankets, pillows littering every empty surface of the bed. He’s lying chest to chest atop Youngho, the naga’s hands flittering up and down his back, before making passes at his holes, as if in curiosity.

“Ask away,” Taeyong hums, shifting his head to look up at the naga whose brows are furrowed in thought. Nagas seek only three things in this world: the death of all evil, the most beautiful of treasures, and the knowledge of the universe. “I can practically hear the questions forming on the tip of your forked tongue.”

“Where did all the seed go?” Youngho asks, his fingers prodding at Taeyong’s holes to seek the semen in question. “It was still quite a substantial amount despite it being only one ejaculate.”

Taeyong hums, riding the long fingers that are sinking into him. He’s still pretty tired from the long starvation, and feeding makes him sleepy, but they feel good, and Taeyong is a creature of voracious lust, after all.

“My body has absorbed it all and is converting it to mana to refill my magical stores,” Taeyong sighs out, rubbing his head against Youngho’s chin as fingers plunge deeper into his cunt while others rub against the furl of his asshole.

“As I got dangerously close to empty during the winter, my body will most probably convert any fluids I intake to mana to replenish my magic and restore my body.”

“You look fine to me, although a bit skinny,” Youngho notes, the fingers flittering against his hole skittering up at his ribs instead.

“I admit I prefer a slimmer visage, as it complements the vulnerable waif I’m fond of presenting as,” Taeyong acknowledges. “But I’ve never been this thin naturally. Incubi and succubi are usually curvy and round in our basic form, until we chose a form we prefer to wear.

“Those who chose a female appearance are the succubae, while we who use a male body are, as you know, incubi. I was so low on magic that I shrunk physically than what is healthy.”

Youngho hums. “I am torn,” he admits. “I am glad to have helped you in surviving but despondent at yet another egg-less mating season.”

Taeyong releases a curious sound. “You want eggs?” He asks. “If you can wait for next spring, and if we prepare accordingly, I can give you eggs.”

Youngho freezes, before pushing Taeyong to sit up so their eyes meet.

“Explain.”

Taeyong shrugs.

“Because I was so low on magic this season, all of what you’ll give me will be made into mana, but if we prepare for next season, I will be able to form eggs for you to fertilize once your brumation end, I can lay them at the dawn of summer, and they will hatch just in time for autumn.”

“Wha-how…?”

Taeyong smiles at the small glimmer of hope in Youngho’s eyes.

“Assuming I will stay well-fed throughout the year, I can keep you warm during the winter, so rather than you falling into a deep sleep, you will just fall into decreased activity, and so long as we remain touching throughout winter, such as slumbering together skin to skin, kissing, and hugging, I can subsist on human food throughout the winter without draining my magic so I can make eggs.

Although we must store a lot of firewood and secure food for me to eat during the winter, as minimizing my activity can help in reserving my magic from spring.”

“... I shall my utmost, my dear Taeyong,” Youngho promises, pulling him back down to a hug.

“So, what would you like to do to make you stay with me here in my mansion rather than out in the world?”

“Well, if you keep me fed, I can help with the upkeep of your mansion?” Taeyong surmises, breathing in the pheromones still stuck to Youngho’s skin. “The humans I stayed with before seems to have appreciated when I cleaned their homes and the food I made.”

“A butler?” The naga asks, tone amused.

“Butler, steward, housekeeper, whatever you call it, I am confident I can do it,” the incubus replies, feeling sleepy again. “I accept payment through intercourse at least once every day, a kiss after we wake up and before we sleep, and hugs whenever I want them.”

“I will give you all of those and more, my sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/nsfdoyoung) if you want to talk more!


End file.
